halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Sura! I put some stuff down already.- Progress Sorry, man. It still won't be for a few months. I'm trying my best not to go insane (Must NOT pull trigger...) Anyway, I've seen that you've been a busy bee with new articles. Same here with the burst of inspiration, I have a bunch of new ideas! The problem is, I'm just being to lazy to start them. However, I'm gonna start crackin down of em this week. Most of them are UNSC related. I'm just no longer that creative at Sangheili articles. What do you mean? Can't wait to see em. BTW, you excited for Halo Wars next week? Kick ass! I'm doing the same thing. I pre-ordered it a few weeks ago. It will be the first map pack I get. I saw the new stuff you added to the RP and I'll finally try to add something later on today. Check out this preview of the Mythic map pack: http://g4tv.com/xplay/previews/36762/All-Access-Preview-Halo-3-Mythic-Map-Pack.html So... The only help i need is on the Zatarak articles. (P.S. Could you make me a new sig?) You know, the the thing you sign after messages on this site. I don't know how to. Zamra, he does it w/o question unlike someone......lol Well Honor in White for the user page, Guards in Red for user talk, Guards All in Black for Zatarak. Thanks buddy, though I did ask for Red, not Orange. Don't u mean Honor Guard Ultras? Yea, don't get me invovled in your get captured, learn info, and espace plans. Also I made a new part. Geez, thanks for caring. Ya, unlike you, I don't have one, lol. Not yet, we were RPing w/ that one nurse on Glimering Emerald then ur accident happened and u didn't want to continue it Why, besides if I did make one, I'm brain dead on ideas. What? Well that proves how lonely they are, lol j/k. So are you gonna reply to my thing about the strange armor I got? ya and you messaged me seconds after getting on, PERFECT TIMING! I did, and it is quite interesting to say the least, so the Zalcrans are the native animals taken over by the Flood, and evolved into a new species? Ah I understand now, makes sense at least, unlike some things I see... I'm gonna get off, we can continue this tomorrow. Combined lance/Team Can I put Jacob Wilson in your Combined lance/team? thx.- I Know, Don't Worry I saw the new section and read what everyone wrote, I just can't think of what to write right now. RE:Combined Lance/team yadles!- Separatists Mind If I join? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:36, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Can I add my S-III and S-II Team? And where they go? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:41, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Mind If my guys are already fighting on the ground? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna make my guys work mostly solo If that's k? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 20:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) kk Okay- Okay! Get ready to try to find a way to get Jason out of Black space!-- I got impatient, I'll change it.-- Help I was planning on making a Drone hive that defected with me to the Separatists, and was wondering if you have a name for it? Thanks. I had a great idea today. An Alternative Universe version of Halo where the UNSC finds Halopedia and knows exactly how the war will go. What do you think? You mind me working my new character, Jacob Burkett, into the Battle for Installation 06? I had already planned on that. Listen, right now, the only way I could figure this out was by temporarily capturing Pestilence, but don't worry, I will see to it he escapes, allowing us a story line that can revolve around him. =) Council Have you and High Councilor Raga discussed any more about me and Rama's joining of the High Council? What else can you tell me? :P Yes, and your point is? ODST Image Hey, Dan. Iv'e got a black commando dying to be used. Anything he can be used for?